


Roxy

by Gayer_Yet_Gayer (IronicAppreciation)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Sadstuck, first fic, sort of, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicAppreciation/pseuds/Gayer_Yet_Gayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Roxy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy

Roxy

You have the most beautiful eyes

They glimmer and gleam and dazzle, emanating the purest of light, a beauty unimitable by any stretch of the imagination  

They shimmer and sparkle with the most magnificent joy, a convergence between sea and sky, the break of dawn, the most immaculate of pearls

They sing with the voices of a thousand angels, a chorus of bright, unfathomable glory, with exhilaration that I’ve only ever seen replicated in glimpses of emerald green, etched within a tauntingly familiar face I’ve long since forgotten

Roxy

You have my mother’s name

You have her hair and her nose and her chin and her frail, delicately soft skin

You have her beautiful hands and you have her lips and her teeth

You have her laugh and her cry, but most importantly, you have her mind

Just like her, you are strong, and smart, and irreplaceable

And although you’ll never meet her, just the echo of her name ricocheting on your lips will be enough to guide you through your youth

Roxy

You have my brother’s smile

It’s gorgeous, indescribable in every elegant, emancipating state of the term, wide and wonderful, exhibiting the prevalence of dimples that you’ve also inherited from his lovely face

I’ve never seen him smile, not once. And yet, I recall it so pertinently, as though it’s been engrained in my memory with hammer and nail, a euphoria that I fear he has forgotten to feel

There was only one person who could ever make him smile like you smile; I envied that talent so spitefully, yearned so vehemently to make him spill his secrets. I cannot anymore; he is Gone with the Wind

Roxy

You have my heart

It’s a curse, and you’ll learn to contempt it. It holds you reverently to your stubborn determination. Never will you be capable of giving up, never will you be allowed to sit aside and let someone else man the reins. It’ll tire you, and disdain you, and eventually, it’ll break you

But it will also keep you alive

It’ll keep you sane

Roxy

You’ll be all alone

All alone in a world of terror and trial

But because of everything you’ve gained, everything you’ve learned, everything you’ve acquired

Because of every minuscule thing you’ve ever held in your infinitesimal fingers

Because of the fact that you’ll grip more aggressively than anyone, that you’ll refuse to let go

Because you are you, Roxy,

You will never

Ever

Be lost


End file.
